


Dates

by betterrecieved



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU fluff. Ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dates

Nasir comes home from work to find the apartment dark except for the flickering light of a single candle in their bedroom, where Agron lies naked across the bed, surrounded by long-stem red roses.

“Nasir, it’s the one year anniversary of our very first six-month anniversary.” 

“Wait, what?” But Nasir knows then that he will stay with this ridiculous man forever.

*

One Valentine’s Day, Agron shows up at the Social Services building with a teddy bear so massive that Nasir’s coworkers still tease him about it two years later, to his chagrin.

“When I saw it standing there I thought it was going to kill me. That thing takes up so much room in your apartment it needs to pay rent,” says Chadara.

Nasir never tells anyone about his present to Agron that night, the only thing he could think to give him besides a card, or how Agron spent all night unwrapping it.

*

When Agron wants to go out for lunch on a regular Saturday, Nasir checks his hidden datebook and doesn’t see anything special lined up. 

“It’s not the four year anniversary of the first time we fucked without a condom on purpose, is it?” Nasir teases as they get into the truck.

“No, that’s next month,” says Agron. “I just felt like showing you off today.” 

Nasir laughs. If anyone, man or woman, looks at Nasir for more then a beat, Agron glowers at them until they turn away. “Is that why you asked me to wear my tightest jeans?”

Agron smiles at him from the driver’s seat. “They bring out the sparkle in your eyes.”

Nasir punches him on the arm, smirking. “You weren’t looking at my eyes when I put them on.”

Agron laughs. 

Nasir rolls his eyes and just sits back with the windows open, feeling good and watching Agron drive. Nasir is an angry driver, and hates to drive in general. But there’s something about the casual, sure way that Agron handles the truck, the way he holds his forearms and curls his fingers lightly over the steering wheel, that gets to Nasir. 

They go to the little restaurant where they always meet up with Duro and Chadara, the place with the veggie paninis that Nasir likes and the chicken with Parma ham that Agron adores.

In the delicious sunshine blanketing the sidewalk, Nasir eats his salad and sandwich, wiping cheese from Agron’s chin with his cloth napkin. 

It’s nice to go out just because. He rarely gets to spend the whole day with Agron, whose hours as a newly-promoted detective are so irregular. 

But Agron only eats a little of his food, pushing it around on his plate. He’s distracted, he seems nervous, he grunts at all of Nasir’s questions about work.

“Did something happen with you and Spartacus? You know he just stays on you because he sees your potential.” 

“No, the Sarge and I are getting along fine.”

Nasir sits back, puzzled. “Is Duro getting jealous of your promotion?” he half-jokes.

“Nope.” Agron pats his pocket, stares hard at Nasir, and starts to laugh loudly.

“Agron, are you losing your mind?”

“Yes.” And before Nasir can figure out how they’ll live on a single paycheck, Agron is down on one knee with an open ring box in his hand.

The small diamond glitters in the bright afternoon light. Nasir looks at Agron, then back to the ring, then at Agron again.

“I couldn’t figure out a way to make this as romantic as I wanted, not on my salary. Baby, I can’t give you half the things I want to. All I can give you is my love, and hope you’ll accept it. Nasir, please say you’ll marry me?”

Nasir can only cry into his napkin, and nod, and kiss Agron forever. 

When the applause starts, Nasir knows he’ll never live this moment down. He laughs shakily. “Six months from now, you’re getting the best fucking present ever.”

Agron smiles. “I’ve already gotten it.”


End file.
